


The Demon Fairy Lord

by lady_serai



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Not a romance, Not sure where I'm going with this, Sesshoumaru learning about mages and about being human, send me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_serai/pseuds/lady_serai
Summary: During a confrontation, Naraku releases a special miasma that transports Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken to Fairy Tail where they come into the hospitality of Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's Celestial mage. Sesshoumaru learns to be part of a magic guild. How will the Demon Lord deal with this arrangement without wanting to kill the mages? And, what about getting back to his world?





	The Demon Fairy Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted this story from ZombiesAin'tGotNothin. I'm keeping the chapters the same from prologue to Chapter 4 the same, minus a few edits of mine. Chapter five and onward will be my stuff. A nod of recognition is bent towards ZombiesAin'tGotNothin who was very kind to let me adopt this story. This story will be taking place in the Fairy Tail Universe before the Tartaros Arc. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking through the forest when they came upon a large clearing. The group stopped in the middle of the clearing when Sesshoumaru stopped. He sensed and smelt a familiar presence. A presence he despised but would have to entertain.

"I know you're there, Naraku." said Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you come out of your hiding spot?"

A cruel chuckle echoed around the clearing, making Jaken cower and Rin edge closer to Sesshoumaru. "How perceptive of you, inu," said Naraku, coming out of the shadows of the forest dressed in his bamboo outfit. Sesshoumaru curled his lip in disgust at the half-breed. "I have a little job for you that involved getting the Tessaiga."

Sesshoumaru golden eyes narrowed at the vile half-breed. "I do not care to play your games Naraku. Do not presume to think that this Sesshoumaru is an ally." Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles calling forth the deadly poison in his blood to come forth. He ran towards Naraku, determined to kill the vile half-demon as the claws on his only hand glowed an eerie yellowish green.

Sesshoumaru's poison claws tore through Naraku. Or rather an illusion of him. The illusion disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Sesshoumaru stilled his body, using his superior senses to pinpoint the location of Naraku. Where did he go? Why can't I sense him? Could it be a new barrier that half-breed is using?

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called worriedly.

"Stay back Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded the girl.

"Wha-what?! Where'd he go?!" Jaken exclaimed, the green toad looking around him clutching his staff tightly in his hands.

"Shame you no longer want my help," said Naraku, voice echoing through the clearing. "I then no longer have any use of you. Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru."

And with that, a strange miasma began filling the clearing. Jaken and Rin began coughing almost immediately. Sesshomaru frowned as he too began to cough. It was odd as Sesshomaru was resistant to most poisons. Not long after Sesshomaru started coughing, Rin and Jaken collapsed and disappeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock, and he staggered to where his companions had been. He snarled in anger as he couldn't smell his companions anymore. He could feel his beast coming to the surface as red leaked into his eyes. He struggled to remain on his feet, but the dog demon felt himself weakening, limbs not obeying his command to move. He struggled to stay conscious. Sesshomaru began coughing harder and collapsed to his knees. What a shameful position. His vision started to blur, and he collapsed onto the ground. Sesshoumaru's vision went black.

Naraku smiled a sinister smile as he watched with glee as Sesshoumaru and his followers collapsed from the poison. Granted, it took longer for the dog demon lord to collapse, but Naraku didn't care about that. He cared more about the fact his plan worked. His smirk widened with barely concealed joy as he watched the dog demon and his followers dissolve into the miasma. Even better. Initially, the Western Lord would have been an ally he wanted on his side considering the power the demon lord possessed and wielded would have guaranteed his victory. Unfortunately for Naraku, the demon lord despised being controlled as Naraku attempted many times to have Sesshoumaru kill Inuyasha and kill Kohaku failed.

Naraku curled his lip in distaste. He hated having unpredictable, dangerous, and uncontrollable thorns in his side and the Western Lord became the most irritating thorn. Naraku decided to get rid of the Western Lord once and for all. _I wonder if I should inform Inuyasha that his brother is no more. The runt will be pleased no doubt, but that means that their chances at surviving this game just dwindled._

Naraku smirked, pleased. 


End file.
